Gatling Cannon
Epsilon Army |role = * Anti-infantry defense * Anti-air defense |useguns = 2x Gatling cannons |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 800 |armortype = Defensive Structure |turn = 10 |sight = 10 |cost = $700 * $900 in Infantry Only |time = 0:25 * 0:32 in Infantry Only |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = Epsilon Barracks |adjacent = 7 |groundattack = 31 * 2 (62 total) * 105% vs. Basic/Animal * 85% vs. Flak * 80% vs. Drone * 70% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 25% vs. Light * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester, (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 25 * 2 (50 total) * 70% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Scout Ravens * 50% vs. Light Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 40% vs. Medium Aircraft and Aerial Fortresses Irkalla * 30% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Cryocopters, Hailjets, Ospreys, Hornet UAVs, Black Widows, Dybbuk-Interceptors, Diverbees, Alanqa Skystations, Harbingers, Quetzals, Quetzal drones, Leviathan drones and Shrike drones |cooldown = 16/12/8 frames (1.1/0.8/0.5 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 (ground) * 12 (air) |power = -50 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * 50% faster firing rate build-up time * Self-repair |ability = Fires 33%/100% faster the longer the Gatling Cannon attacks (see Weapon stages) |notes = Can gain experience |sound = From the namesake structure in Generals }} The Gatling Cannon is Epsilon's primary anti-infantry and anti-air defensive structure. Official description Gatling Cannons are the primary defense emplacement of all Epsilon forces. A versatile and powerful rotary cannon capable of pumping out several thousand rounds a minute, it functions as both the main anti-infantry and anti-aircraft defense. Though this dual purpose gives it a major advantage over its Allied and Soviet counterparts, it requires power to operate, making an Epsilon base much more dependant on a constant power source to protect itself from enemies.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Boasting the durability of anti-air defenses and the stopping power of both anti-air and anti-infantry, the Gatling Cannon is a flexible early game defense. It is able to mow down infantry rushes, as most infantry only last a few seconds in the gunfire of a Gatling Cannon. It is also effective against lighter vehicles and aircraft, especially recon vehicles and jets respectively. This versatility compensates for its bigger cost and power. What makes the Gatling Cannon different from its counterparts is its ability to "spin up", which means that the longer it fires, the faster its fire rate will be, resulting in a noticeable damage increase. This attribute makes the Gatling Cannon just as necessary in the late game, though during the initial seconds of opening fire is mediocre against heavier vehicles and aircraft at best. It has 3 phases of its spin up ability, and they are retained in the first few seconds after holding fire. For an impressive defense, it holds notable flaws that can be exploited by the enemy. First of all, its ranges are no different from its counterparts (whether anti-infantry or anti-air), meaning it is possible to outrange it with siege units. It also drains power, unlike most of its anti-infantry defense counterparts, forcing the proselyte to spend more on Bio Reactors if he wishes to maintain a steady number of Gatling Cannons. Weapon stages The Gatling Cannon has 3 firing stages. As each stage progresses, the cooldown between attacks is reduced, increasing damage output. * Stage 1: Lasts until 150 frames (or 10 in-game seconds) * Stage 2: Lasts until 300 frames (or 20 in-game seconds) * Stage 3: Once it reaches 450 frames (or 30 in-game seconds) the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or target is destroyed. When the Gatling Cannon becomes fully upgraded, the time to reach each firing stage is reduced. * Stage 1: Lasts until 100 frames (or 6.67 in-game seconds) * Stage 2: Lasts until 200 frames (or 13.33 in-game seconds) * Stage 3: Once it reaches 300 frames (or 20 in-game seconds) the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or target is destroyed. Appearances Act Two * The Gatling Cannon makes its debut as a buildable structure in The Conqueror alongside other Epsilon buildings. See also * Gatling Tank – Gatling weaponry on wheels References zh:加特林机炮 Category:Defenses Category:Epsilon Army